


BYE! Bring Techno and Fundy and Grandpa Phil back

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dre is baby, Family Dynamics, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, Phil supports Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Tommy goes to save Techno and Fundy and Phil break out of their own house.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson
Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	BYE! Bring Techno and Fundy and Grandpa Phil back

Technoblade," said Tubbo standing outside his house, Qwacity was standing next to him and Ranboo was in the back.

"What do you want?"

"We think you already know," said Qwacity 

Techno sighed and looked at the people gathered in front of him, wasn't Fundy supposed to be with them? He looked around for the fox hybrid but saw nothing. Didn't Tommy say Dream told them about him and Fundy? What had they done, was his nephew okay? 

"Technoblade come with us peacefully or we will have to take you by force" 

Techno had changed, he had retired and he had a family to protect. But two of the people who he should be protecting might be hurt in L'manberg, but on the other hand, he had Dream and Tommy hiding in his house.

"You know this is a pretty nice place," said Qwacity sarcastically

"ARE THOSE BEES!" Yelled Tubbo sounding surprised but happy

"Yeahhhh, I've changed my ways and I'm retired"

Qwacity glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow, he bonked Tubbo on the back of the head. Tubbo seemed to come back from his temporary bee joy and focus back on the situation at hand. 

"Techno this is your last chance to come peacefully"

"I'm afraid I can't"

"Well then" yelled Qwacity as he charged him, he was soon followed by Tubbo and then Ranboo. They weren't hard to deal with but at the same time, he didn't exactly want to kill any of them. He threw Qwacity but soon heard a sound he didn't expect, the sound of Karl.

"STOP OR THE HORSE GET'S IT"` Yelled Qwacity 

As Techno was being taken away in handcuffs Tommy felt a pit in his stomach. He couldn't just let this happen, Techno might be a prick but he was kind to Dream and to be honest if something ever happened to Tommy he would want Techno to take care of Dream. He crafted some diamond armour and enchanted it with the few levels he had. Dream stuck his head out of his box and looked up at him with worried eyes 

"Dad where's Techno?"

"Out I'm just about to go find him"

He ruffled his hair and smiled down at him, he ran towards Logstedshire and used the portal to get to L'manberg. 

When Fundy heard yelling from outside, he thought it was just the cabinet here to mock him but when he moved to the balcony he saw Techno being hauled in by the butcher army. Phil came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Fundy looked down.

"I'll take these off," said Fundy sounding small

If he did this he couldn't come back, past the point of no return. L'manberg or His family, maybe getting out of a position of power is good for him? Phil had brought up that he might have a problem with authority figures, first Wilbur and that one is obvious, then Schlatt he still has the scares for when it was just the two of them when Schlatt would have too much of a hangover to work but then get drunk at night and now Tubbo. The devices clicked has he deactivated them and also unlocked them but they still appeared to be working. Fundy returned to the balcony to see Technoblade in a cage with an anvil hanging over his head ready to fall at the plush of a button, Fundy generally buttons disliked these days. 

"HEY BLADE WE GOT YOUR TRAITORS!" Yelled Qwacity as they sturted into L'manberg.

Fundy tiredly waved, and Phil smiled.

"How'd you even get Fundy on your side?" asked Tubbo 

"Yeah you guys barely know each other"

"Well for one he's my nephew"

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, yeah Wilbur's is his dad and Techno is Wilbur's brother"

"So you pulled the were family card, that's low"

"No-"

"Phil makes sense like he's your dad but Fundy came out of left field"

"It would have been big if he wasn't so bad, I guess he's just much better at being a deep-cover spy"

Techno deadpanned up at his family and Fundy shrugged as a reply. 

"Let's finish this"

Phil did notice Punz sneaking in, he didn't say a word. As the battle started Phil glanced at Fundy and said 

"Run" 

Fundy ran inside broke a window and hopped out of it. Phil waited a few more seconds before and doing the same on the other side.

As the anvil Techno fell felt a small bit of fear what if the totem was faulty. when it hit he felt a second of pain but then he felt amazing like he could do anything. He started to run towards where Karl was and he saw something he didn't suspect. Tommy was riding Karl, in full diamond, Tommy gave him a cocky grin and Techno felt pride swell in his heart. As they ran through sewers his chat was yelling in his head

TOMMY POG!

WHERE DRE!

E

WHERE FUN AND PHIL!

SAFE

They were happy for once, which was nice he didn't want to kill his family.


End file.
